<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the night i realized by csb00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503686">the night i realized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/csb00/pseuds/csb00'>csb00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin - Freeform, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, M/M, Prom, Sad, Soobin - Freeform, Taebin - Freeform, i have no idea how to tag this i am sorry, i think, taehyun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/csb00/pseuds/csb00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night and Taehyun realized he loved Soobin too late, and Soobin realized he shouldn't have stopped loving Taehyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun &amp; Choi Soobin, Kang Taehyun/Choi Soobin, taebin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the night i realized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was an attempt at writing bc i haven't written in so long (and by this i mean years) so it's kind of a mess but it's just a small brain barf so yeah T_T </p>
<p>also to make this easy taehyun and soobin r the same age and they're in their 4th year</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taehyun just wasn’t feeling the prom spirit tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was already past nine in the evening. The mixed chatters and loud cheers of his batchmates as they freestyle to edm in the ballroom was becoming too much for him that he had to step out and get a peace of mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not hate the idea of prom—in fact, he adored it. Influenced by teen romance movies, he loved the ending scenes wherein the guy usually takes the girl by the hand and they’d sway to the slow rhythm of the music as the rest of the world disappears around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they’d fall deeper in love into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was definitely no teen romance movie character, nor was he ever getting his own ending scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though a lot did offer him a dance—maybe ten or so. He just simply refused to be with anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck,” Taehyun whispered a curse. Maybe he wasn’t in a bad mood because of the rowdy teenagers break dancing (if you could call it that) in the ballroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night wasn’t going as smoothly as he hoped for it to be. He believed that you did not necessarily need to have a date to enjoy prom, even just being with your best friends can complete the occasion. But, he wasn’t with his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it’s not like he was ever going to be with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, Taehyun pushed out the two heavy doors in front of him, allowing the cold air to wrap his lonely being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The venue was gorgeous, it was almost as if it was a place you’d find in palaces lit with gold coming from crystal chandeliers that hung at the center, tables draped in navy blue cloth and gold-like accents, and of course a full course buffet style meal. But that could never compare to the peace of nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun looked at the stars for a while, admiring its lights and twinkles. It unlocked a memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve got the stars in your eyes,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun’s face fell pink at the sudden comment. “Soobin, are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, really! Your eyes are so clear, I envy you so much! It really looks like there are stars in your eyes.” Though there was a big smile on his face, there were no signs of joking or teasing in his tone. He was being genuine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At a loss for words, Taehyun gave the other boy a light hit on the shoulders. “Shut up,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He pretended to give the compliment no mind as they resumed class, but Taehyun kept stealing glances at Soobin every few seconds the entire lecture in hopes he’d find the other boy stealing a glance at him too. Soon after, he found himself trying to catch Soobin’s eyes when they’re eating together, working on their homework, nightly walks, and normal conversations. He wanted to see if Soobin looked at him the same. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was when he realized he was falling in love with his best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And speaking of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another beautiful thing about the venue is the outside garden. It was spacious with trees surrounding the area with grass beautifully blanketing the soil. In front of the entrance doors is a concrete path traced by neatly trimmed bushes that lead to a small, circular, garden pavilion at the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sat at the small steps of the space was Soobin, head wrapped around his arms, sobbing onto his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Taehyun wanted to happen tonight was finding him in this exact situation he was in, followed by seeing him happily dance with someone else. “Soobin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The named boy forced his sobbing to a halt,  swallowed the lump in his throat, rubbed his tears dry on his sleeves, before lifting his head to meet a pair of big, concerned eyes. It was like the sky was frowning at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehyun?” He managed to say. “What are you doing out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Taehyun squatted down to get a good look at Soobin. “You’re the one with a date, I should be asking you that question. Why are you out here all by yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small fairy lights that decorated the pavilion reflected where the tears dried on his face; his eyes were swollen and red, as well as his nose and he was sniffing a lot. Taehyun guessed he had been crying longer than he thought and more than he should be on a perfect night like this—on a night that should have been his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin let out a short, half-hearted laugh. There was no point in trying to lie, his best friend literally found him crying on concrete. Besides, he could never lie to him even if he tried. Taehyun knows him too well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Taehyun knows how excited Soobin was for prom. He could never forget how bright his face lit up when the taller boy came running to his house at 12 am bringing “good news” that his crush promposed to him. That night, he found another side to Soobin—a side that was so in love and ecstatic, a side he’d never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taehyun-ah, thank you for accompanying me,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was almost two in the morning, Soobin had invited Taehyun to walk with him to which the boy accepted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun was relieved he was asked because he just couldn’t fall asleep with the ache in his heart. As his best friend, he knows he should be happy and support him, but as someone who wished he was more, he felt empty and bitter—like a part of him had been taken away. He hasn’t even properly processed his loss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you suddenly thanking me? We do this all the time,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin failed to suppress a full smile as he shrugged in response to the other. The way his eyes wrinkled at the corners, forming two brightly lit crescent moons was something Taehyun always loved to look at when they laugh together. Although in those times it was because of him, now it was because it was of someone else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For someone else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That empty feeling was there again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No specific reason...” Soobin let out a light laugh. “Actually, I just had something to tell you.” He stopped in his steps, Taehyun followed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So now they’re both facing each other, and Taehyun couldn’t help but feel he’s seen before the way Soobin is looking at him in this moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I used to like you,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The phrase echoed in his head, getting louder and louder for what felt like hours between the seconds of their silence, with the word “used to” deafening the “like you” that ran in his thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I realized you would never see me the same way, so I moved on. I’m not saying you’re not likeable though!” Even when Soobin gets nervous, Taehyun finds him cute. So he’s here adorably breaking his heart into pieces. “You’re still my best friend. You know, what’d you call yourself? My trusty crew mate? Yeah!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re important to me, you know that right? I enjoy being around you; I feel happy in every moment I think of when we’re together. I value what we have, and I realized you are more important to me than my own feelings. So, maybe that’s why I’m thankful. I’m just thankful for you,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun’s tears just started to fall. His eyes were blurring and he couldn’t see Soobin anymore, but he’s reassured that he’s still there—the arms that so warmly embraced him, swaying him gently is keeping him safe, could only belong to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And he realized why Soobin’s expression seemed familiar to him. He looked like he was in love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the few moments when Taehyun thought there was a different glow in Soobin’s eyes were the moments he started to wish he saw it sooner. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin liked him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They like each other, just at different times. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now he’s wondering if that’s how he looked like when he was told he had the stars in his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got stood up,” Soobin sniffed, then wiped his nose onto the handkerchief Taehyun lent him. “Apparently he ditched prom for some other guy,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh. “Love really isn’t for me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t say that!” Without much thought, Taehyun had Soobin’s cheeks gently squished between his palms, fixating his gaze onto his. “Yes it is. You’re an amazing person, okay? You are worthy of love; it doesn’t always have to be romantic. Take me for an example, I love you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short pause, but to Taehyun it felt longer. He tried searching for Soobin’s eyes in hopes to see something, anything</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>a spark maybe. There was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...as your best friend, your trusty crewmate, your right hand man, whatever it may be!People in school have been dying to get to know you! You’re talented, kind, funny, and that man’s a blind asshole.” Soobin let out a giggle at the curse, his dimples deepening on both sides of his cheeks. It madeTaehyun smile too. He realized he hadn't seen those cute dimples the entire night; he missed it. He missed Soobin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A beautiful person such as you deserves better, and you deserve a dance,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun pushed onto his knees as he stood up, dusting the dirt off from his behind before facing Soobin who still sat on the concrete. “Choi Soobin, may I have this dance?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy gave a cringed look at the invitation, but nonetheless stood up smiled. “God, that was so cheesy of you. But, yes you may, Kang Taehyun,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun brought out a pair of air pods, then offered one of them to Soobin. He scrolled through the music app on his phone before finally picking a song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your time with this love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Say you're mine forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he had seen in the movies, Taehyun reached out a hand to Soobin which he delightedly accepted, and walked to the center of the pavilion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause even when I'm at my lowest low</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just know forever, I'll be here for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun placed his free hand around Soobin's waist, who followed by placing his on the shorter’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you get tired of this wasteland</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll always open up my door to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started swaying to the slow rhythm of the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A single moment feel like all day</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lookin' in your eyes erase all the pain</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear that I don't wanna change</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanna dream while I'm away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin had been looking at their feet since they started, trying to match Taehyun's pace. In the unintentional moment he looked up, he met with two clear night skies looking back at him. He felt breathless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone who met Taehyun would always find themselves staring at those eyes. They were big and round, almost doll-like. The lights that surrounded them looked like infinite galaxies in his dark orbs, and in the center of all that was his reflection. Soobin felt like he found his place in the universe in Taehyun’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your time with this love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Say you're mine forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does not even need to tell him directly when something is wrong, Taehyun would notice it in a bat of an eyelash. He just knows. And to be known is to be loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause even when I'm at my lowest low</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just know forever, I'll be here for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he definitely felt loved with Taehyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your time with this love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Say you're mine forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Soobin lowered his head onto Taehyun’s, their foreheads touching. It was their little way of support when words can’t be said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause even when I'm at my lowest low</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just know that I'll always be there for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the four years they’ve been together, Soobin felt like Taehyun had seen every side of him including his flaws and imperfections. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin never understood exactly what the other saw in him. For once, he wanted to know how he looked from Taehyun’s point of view. He wasn’t one of those popular kids you see asking Taehyun to hang out, nor was he a star student in academics or sports. He was just regular student Choi Soobin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, Taehyun still chose to be his friend and love every part of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be there for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even at my lowest low</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Taehyun felt Soobin’s body shake. The hand that held his shoulder slightly tensed. He took a good look at the boy’s face and realized his lips were quivering. “It’s okay to cry, you can cry,” he said gently, and Soobin’s tears fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just know forever I'll be there for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun was gentle when he pulled the other into his arms, foreheads still connected. For the first time in so long,  Soobin felt home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home. That’s what Taehyun is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your time with this love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Say you're mine forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin loves Taehyun. He still loves Taehyun. He had never completely moved on. For every date he went out with the other guy, his longing for Taehyun to be with him just grew even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, he didn’t cry because he got stood up. He cried because he wished he was with Kang Taehyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause even when I'm at my lowest low</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never felt love the same way he did with Taehyun. Moving far away from his family and friends for school was tough. Soobin wasn’t the type to try to make friends because he was rather shy and introverted</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and on so many occasions he felt so lost trying to navigate his way through his loneliness.</span>
  <span> But when he’s right next to Taehyun, he felt like he had a place in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Soobin pursued Taehyun, would he have had a chance? If Soobin waited a little longer, would things have been different? If he confessed right now, would Taehyun run away, or would he stay just as he always has? How does Taehyun feel? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he’s crying in the arms of who he calls home, does Taehyun love this part of him as well</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>a mess who makes too many wrong decisions?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin pulled Taehyun into a hug. “Thank you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun gave the other a light squeeze and a pat on the back. “I got you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just know forever, I'll be here for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's all! sorry it's kind of lacking but thank u for reading until the end! </p>
<p>and the song played is lows by pink sweats !! i've been into the album lately &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>